


Damen is Soft

by LittlequeerShrew



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, My first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlequeerShrew/pseuds/LittlequeerShrew
Summary: When it comes to his lover. Damen is soft.
Relationships: Damen & Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Damen is Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for a fandom for a very long time and right now its just small ficlets and small ideas I have, Im not the best writer, my spelling and grammar are terrible. but I love this fandom so much

Damen was soft. Not in the way that when Laurent touched him, his relaxed muscles soft to the touch, no, not like that, nor was he soft like fat kings too long on a throne with meat and wine, Damen was in good shape, he ran drills with his warriors. He looked hard, that was until he looked at his lover, partner, king. When it came to Laurent. He was soft. 

The night wasn’t too far gone when the kings went to their room in the new palace, the Akelion heat now a pleasant warm and breeze. Damen was leaning over a table of letters, maps and lamp light. His lover laid in their soft bed, a light sleep no doubt, the cotton sheet pooling at his pale hips. This, made Damen soft, When he looked over and his heart was full of pride and love. The king of Vere was his, no one else could see him like this, soft pale skin glowing softly in the light. 

He had to ear his eyes away, if he didn’t he wouldn’t be able to calm himself. Laurent was a sleep, he would not be selfish and rouse him for his own satisfaction. He would let him have his sleep, the day had been hot, long and tedious, more so for him tied in his home counties clothing, Damen couldn’t imagine how hot he must of been but didn’t make any sign of it. the young king was asleep almost within moments of his head on pillow, So Damen worked, drank a little wine and time must of passed, in work or thoughts cause in what seemed like a moment, a pale figure was sat on the table, Damen hadn’t even seen him move from the bed, but right now, Laurent sat on the table, his arse on a map of the known world without little care. He could of easily leaned down, started to take him apart within moments, taken the soft cock in front of him and riled him. 

Instead he looked upwards, hands reaching for his hip, rubbing his thumb gently as Laurent hummed a small smile on his face  
“Come to bed, no more work” And how could he say no to him, tell him he needed to be ready for the morning, he couldn't, not when those blue eyes looked into his own seeing him fully. He rose gently, hand still on him as he leaned down to capture his lips within a gentle kiss. “As my King desires” he replied as Laurents hands reached up to take the Lion pin from his Chiton letting it pool to the floor within seconds. Before Damen could even move, his hand was being held, lead without urgency but meaning. Laurent just wanted to be close, wanted to be help. 

Damen was soft.


End file.
